Gohan! A past relived!
by Time Emperor
Summary: Gohan goes to New Namek to make a wish and ends up in the past. Will he change fate, or will he fail and be forced to make past mistakes? I do not own DBZ nor any characters.
1. Chapter 1

This now barren planet, which was once my home, held so little now. Years ago I was so happy, when did it all change? I know, it was my fourth year of life when my uncle on my fathers side kidnapped me. Ever since then, my life was in ruins and many people died. I was now fifteen and the only remaining Z-Fighter alive.

The first to go was dad of course, in the fight against Cell where my new Super Saiyan powers went out of control. Even though he died I still persuaded dad to teach me the Instant Transmission technique. The next to go was Krillin who was killed in the fight with Bojack. Tien was next who died in a similar way as Krillin. Than it went Yamcha who was killed in a car crash ( give me a break, I couldn't find anything better. And I don't want to introduce my new enemy... just yet).

Bulma died a little after she took me in when mother kicked me out of the house. Because of her death, Vegeta went on a rampage and destroyed the entire east coast, evidently killing mom and grandpa. Piccolo and I had no choice but to finish him off, which led to Piccolo-sensei's death. As he died in my arms, Piccolo gave me all of his wisdom. I tried to bring them back with the Dragon Balls but Shenron said it was beyond his power. I couldn't just not let the great dragon go to waste and by the end of the day I was a full Saiyan and knew the Saiyan language. Dende soon died after that.

All this took place in just a short amount of time. After Vegeta's attack the world had a civil war, and the result? No one survived. I stood on the lookout looking down to the Earth with no other option 'I have to do this, for the sake of My family.' Turning back on the world I walked to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get something, something I found there while was training when dad was asleep.

When I entered I burst into Super Saiyan Rage ( this is Super Saiyan 2, look it up and it will be under the alternate names) and rushed into the white abyss. I knew how far it was and I knew I could get there easily. Contrary to popular belief the H.T.C wasn't endless as I found that out while exploring at nights. 'Where is it, where is it' I thought frantically. Finally I found it. It was a digital encyclopedia on over twenty-six thousand alien species, including Saiyans. Apparently this thing has been here for a long time because it was worn out.

 _ **TIMESKIP**_

Two hours later I was now sitting on the lookout meditating. How long has it been since I've had interaction with people? It didn't matter because now it was time to go. This place held no more meaning for me, at least not in this time-line. Putting two fingers to my forehead I concentrated on Mooris Ki, I knew his Ki all too well from my time on Namek. 'Where is he? Shouldn't he be... THERE!' I thought and in an instant I vanished.

 _ **NEW**_ **NAMEK**

New Namek, an peaceful world full of a Hermaphroditic slug like race that reproduced asexually...A little too much info maybe? Well to bad. Anyways this planet was home to Earth last guardian, Dende. I couldn't wait to see Moori again, if he'll ever want to see me. It didn't surprise me that I didn't get my location just right but oh well, at least I'm here. I took a few minutes to look around, nothing was really different than the last Planet Namek, it was still green sky, green water, and blue grass.

I knew they were coming, and they were coming fast. I couldn't seem too threatening so I just stood there, eyes closed and arms folded. I soon sensed that the Nameks stopped just a few feet in front of me. There power levels were very strong, not as strong as me, even in my normal state. "Yo" I said casually opening my eyes and uncrossing my arms.

"Who are you?" one said. "What do you want on Namek!' that sounded a little threatening...Sighing I spoke up.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm just here to see elder Moori." Luckily they believed me. It took a couple of minutes to get to Moori's village but we did eventually get there. Nameks from all over had gathered around to see the visitor just to see a glimpse, and of course to provide protection. The only one not worried about me was my old friend, Elder Moori himself. "It's good to see that at least one person here recognizes me Elder Moori." I said as I landed in front of him and knelt on one knee.

"Well, well, well if it isn't young Gohan. What a pleasant surprise to see you." Moori said, chuckling a bit at himself. I stood myself up and hugged the hardly aging Namek.

"It's good to see you as well my old friend. I just came to ask you for the use of your Dragon Balls." I said. I needed this.

"The Dragon Balls? Well sure you can Gohan, of course I knew that you wouldn't do anything to potentially hurt anyone?" Good old Moori, looking out for his people. I nodded my head and the elders from the other villages showed up with the balls. "Would you like to give it a try Gohan?" He asked. I was a little surprised that Moori knew that I spoke perfect Namekian.

"You know me Moori I'm always up for a challenge." I said excitedly.(No actual Namek dictionary is provided to me since Job Corps computers block so much so I'm just doing my own thing.) " _Porunga Astirec_!" I yelled in Namek. A few seconds passed and the Dragon Balls Glowed rapidly until the glowing light shot into the sky to form the twisting form of the great Namekian Dragon known as Porunga.

 **"You have summond me, speek your wish and if it is in my power then I shall make it so.** " Porungas booming voice ripped through to air and at that point I couldn't wait to make my with.

AU:OK people read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapters people

As Porunga towered above me, I couldn't help but marvel at his form. I was one scared of him years ago when Bulma, Krillin, and I went to Namek for the Dragon Balls but that is no longer the case. Determination filled my eyes as I hardened my resolve. I began to speak, " _ **Egifreil Noca YetemaSeiyano rocide, Porunga**_!"(Parunga, For my first wish, I wish to be a full Saiyan!)I yelled as loud and clear as I could. Hopefully he understood that.

" **Your wish is granted, you are now a full Saiyan** " The booming voice of the Eternal Dragon came. My normal stoic self cracked just for a second into a small smile. I could feel the power pumping through my veins and my tail form around my waist, but gave no mind to either as I would trial them both later." **Now what is your second wish, I will not tolerate people wasting my time"** He said, man he really is moody.

"Nesira Kokel Porunga, Shivt kola Euh Nipu Eccrl mosto!(Porunga I wish to go back in time to fix the mistakes of the current one)" I yelled. A moment passed yet again until Porungas eyes lit up.

" **Your wish will take the other two wishes up, but it shall be done**." Porunga said. I felt my body shiver and quake as I disappeared out of thin air.

Time Revert( 11 years later, yes Gohan is 15)

I was in darkness, nothing around me and no one around me. As I was about to yell 'What the hell' Porunga appeared in front of me. "Porunga? Where are we? I thought I was going back to the past." I said, knowing better than to argue with such a mighty entity.

He glared menacingly at me and spoke " **Yes you will go back but not before I tell you a few rules. Rules that if not followed will cause the destruction of the Space-Time continuum.** " I nodded and he continued, " **First off you must not go Super Saiyan in front of anyone, not even you youngerself.** "I nodded, I knew that already. " **Second, you must find someone to confide in, someone you trust.** "Piccolo, Kami, maybe Bulma. I nodded for him to continue. " **Lastly, You must find you fathers mother.** " Wait what?

"My fathers mother? I thought all the Saiyans died the day Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta!" I yelled. This was absurd, my grandmother was alive, no that's not possible. "Are you sure she's alive Porunga?" I asked frantically.

" **Yes Gohan, the reason you did not see her in your time was because on their way to Earth Vegeta and Napa found and killed her. Her name is Gine** (Look it up) **and before the planet was destroyed she escaped. She was no fighter but she was not like the other Saiyans either. Your Grandmother was gentle. Before you tell whoever you will confide in you must go to Planet Hyteir just to the east of the original Namek.** "

I couldn't believe it, my grandmother...alive? this was...AWESOME! I turned back to Porunga after thinking a bit and nodded to him "I promise to do that Porunga, now I want to get started." I told him and all he did was nod as the abyss known as sleep took me.

I woke up in a familiar wood, I was sleeping under a tree of Oak. I knew this tree, this is the tree I always used to sleep under. Feeling a weight under me I looked to my left to see what I guessed was me, but much younger and a lot chubbier. Not long after those thoughts came the younger me woke and, seeing his pillow was an arm looked up at me. Was I really this small, it's been ages sense I was his age. "Hello." he spoke quietly...kiwi.

"Hello Gohan. Sleep well?" I asked in curiosity. he nodded and looked at me with confusion. "Oh right, My name is..." I thought for a minute, was it really this hard to think of a name? I looked at him, before I could stop myself I spoke "My name is Shinn." man that was bad, a good name but took way too long. Yet as I look at him I saw no notice of him grasping concept.

"Well you know my name already but how?" Shit, this kid's good. It's a good thing I am too.

"Well Gohan I know all about you." His eyes grew wide, wondering if I really did. "The animals talk of a nice boy who would always play with them and talked to them." his eyes grew even wider as I said that.

"You can talk to animals?" he asked. I laughed a little, I honestly couldn't not be happy around him. " I wish I could, that would be so cool."

"Well Gohan, I could teach you. It isn't that hard. But in return you must not tell your parents about me, I'll be like an invisible friend." I said with a smile, it seems like he likes that because he smiled hugely.

"OK I can do that, I can do that. Mommy and daddy wont know." Gohan said excitedly.

"Good now run on home I need to get someone, when we meet next maybe I could introduce you!" I yelled as he ran off... huuuuuh kids. Now it was time to go find Grandma. I flew off to where my fathers best friend, my mother figure was at, Capsule Corps. In no time at all I made it to the giant building, man it's been too long.

Walking up to the door and rang the door bell, yet to my surprise no one answered. 'I'll just wait right here.' I thought as I sat in front of the doors. To my complete and utter surprise (not) the doors opened. I stood up and put my hood over my head, turned around and looked at Bulma, Damn she's young. "Yo." I said.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked. Man this was weird. I handed her a piece of paper.

"This is a little thing I was hoping you could help me with." I said as she looked over the specs of my Ki Suppressor. Her eyes widened as she read the name of it. Looking up at me she asked.

"So you know about Ki?" I nodded "And you want me to make you something to make someone undetectable?" She asked another question. And again I nodded. I told her that she could take as long as she wanted as long as no one knew I ever existed. She put up a fight but I told her that is was for the safety of the Earth because if anyone found out I was here unwanted attention would lead to people I cared about getting hurt. In the end she agreed. Now it was time to take my fathers pod into space to find my grandmother.

Yo, new chappy... Read if you want and review if you like.


	3. Authors note

This very well, may be the last I publish any of my stories. I've lost my will to write. So if this is good-bye then I wanted you to all know one thing. You may not have liked the way I wrote my stories, but that's OK, your opinion on whether I did good or bad means nothing to me. I did what I thought was right at the time.

From your author

-Wess


	4. I'm back!

Well, that was a short break. I'm back and ready to please and disappoint (For all you hating Hamsters out there) I will be starting my very own ORIGINAL story. With my own OCs. Whether there is a plot involved is none of you haters God dammed business. Get ready for the story of a life time, staring my very first OC that I created long ago, Ike Valentine.

Preview

Follow one young man as he struggles with his new life as the new Primordial God of time. Watch as he faces enemies like none you've ever experienced before while somehow always gets stuck babysitting his six year old sister at the same inconvenient time. Watch as he learns to master his new powers, go to High school, and tries to beat off his fan girl… The hell does everyone need fan girls? Because we authors find it funnier to make our main characters suffer, that's why! Get ready for time travel, More Primordial Gods, and lots and lots and LOTS of bad jokes!

 **End Preview**

It's not perfect, but who gives a crap.


End file.
